The majority of total retail electrical power sales result from residential and commercial sales. Additionally, the demand and cost for producing electricity vary significantly throughout the year and within any given day. Accordingly, electricity usage during hours of peak demand will cost more for customers of utility providers. Recently, customers have begun to seek ways in which power cost savings may be achieved. By shifting some of the electricity demand from peak hours to non-peak hours, it may be possible to achieve relatively significant cost savings.
One potential solution for encouraging customers to monitor and shift electricity demand is to provide customers with increased information associated with electricity usage. Accordingly, systems, methods, and apparatus for providing energy management utilizing a smart power meter are desirable.